


When the World Comes Down

by orphan_account



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Apocalypse, End of the World, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-13
Updated: 2011-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:03:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn't how it was supposed to end. Not yet, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the World Comes Down

This. This wasn't how it was supposed to end. Not yet, anyway. Not when they're all so young, years and years that they'll never get to see.

For all the knowledge that he has about almost everything, Logan refuses to believe in the end of the world. Or rather, refused. Now, now he believes it. And its arrival is imminent, the sky dark and cities all over the world in reckless pandemonium.

He stays rooted to the spot, staring out the large glass window of apartment 2J, his stomach in knots at the absolute chaos the city has become.

He can't help but think of all the things he'll never get to do; he'll never be a doctor, he'll never get to marry James, they'll never adopt kids together, or grow old together, and he can't contain the silent tears that slide down his face at everything that will never happen.

The tears flow fast and freely as James wraps his arms around Logan's waist, pressing a kiss to the side of his head and whispering reassurances, promises, and every word causes Logan to bite back a sob.

He doesn't want to hear how he would've been a great husband, or how their kids would have been so lucky to have him as a father. He wants it so much, but it's impossible, so out of reach, and nothing but a mere dream.

It'll always be just a dream.

\--

It starts happening sooner than any of them had prepared for. No one knows exactly what's happening, and Logan's kind of glad. He'd rather not know, and that scares him. He's always had to know everything about anything, but this. He wants to know nothing about it.

What he does know is that it's taking away everything he's ever dreamed of having, and he fucking hates it.

They've all said their goodbyes, and it's so final, so heartbreaking, and Logan is so surprised he still has tears to cry.

James pulls him into their bedroom and guides him to the bed, pushing him down gently before walking to his dresser, pulling open a drawer and closing it quickly.

"I uh, I bought this after our 6 month anniversary, and it might've been too early at the time, but now it's too late, and I've known since I was 15 that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, and that's what we're doing right now, spending the last moments of our lives together," James says softly as he walks back over to Logan and kneels between his legs, pulling out a small, velvet box and flipping it open.

He takes out the silver ring and slips it onto Logan's left ring finger, kissing the metal band before looking up into Logan's tear-filled eyes. "I love you so much."

Logan pulls James up and on top of him, falling back onto the bed as he presses their lips together in an attempt to calm himself. He can feel the quiver of James' lips against his own as James slides his tongue along his bottom lip, and as he allows James to lick into his mouth, he can't stop the hiccupping sob that wrenches its way out at the feel of James' hot tears against his face.

He knows time is running out and he distantly wonders how Kendall and Carlos and Katie and Mrs. Knight and his family back home are doing, but he knows in his heart that this is where he belongs, with James, always with James. And the end of the fucking world is not going to change that.

He slides his hands down James' back, slipping his hands under the fabric, desperate to feel any skin he can reach.

James pulls back enough to allow Logan to pull the shirt over his head and then he's reattaching their lips, kissing with every emotion he feels in an attempt to make up for all the time they'll never get to spend together.

Logan pulls his lips away with a shuddery sigh, staring up into the warmth of James' eyes as he says, "make love to me, one last time."

A heartbreaking sob forces its way out and a fresh new wave of tears stream down James' face as he nods, not ready to accept the fact that this is it.

James stands and tugs Logan up with him, his hands shaky as they move to the hem of Logan's shirt, grasping it and pulling it over his head. He presses their lips together again, moving his hands to the waistband of Logan's sweatpants and pushing them down past Logan's hips, letting them fall to the floor.

Logan's hands tremble as they slide down James' stomach, and his fingers are clumsy and uncooperative as he fumbles with the button of James' jeans. As James' hands frame his face and his thumbs soothingly stroke across his jaw, a sense of calm washes over him and he's able to undo the button and pull down the zipper before shoving the fabric down.

Their boxers are the last thing to go and they separate for a moment so Logan can lie down on the bed.

James takes a second to appreciate the beauty before him and it makes his heart hurt that much more to know that he'll never get to experience this again.

He joins Logan seconds later, lacing his right hand with Logan's left, his middle and ring finger surrounding the what-should-have-been engagement ring.

"Please," Logan says shakily.

James swallows hard, blinking rapidly to rid his eyes of the blurriness the tears have caused. He somehow works up enough saliva to spit into the palm of his hand, slicking himself up as best as he can before guiding himself to Logan's opening.

Logan squeezes James hand tightly as James pushes in, inch by inch slowly stretching him open.

He distantly registers everything around him beginning to shake, but then James is pulling back and pushing forward, pressing against the spot that makes him see stars and it's all he can think about, the hot drag of James sliding in and out.

James leans down, touching their foreheads together before capturing Logan's lips, kissing him with every ounce of love and passion he can muster.

He pulls away, their foreheads pressed together, and everything is moving and shaking.

Logan can hear the terrified screams from Katie across the apartment, and he hates this, hates it so fucking much, and it's just not fair.

He sobs, his body wracking from the force of them as James stops his movements, his own tears mixing with Logan's.

The last thing he hears is James, his voice raw and filled with tears as he says, "I love you so much, Logan, so fucking much."

And then.

Nothing.


End file.
